


Visions: A Third Uchiha

by xXToraUchihaXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXToraUchihaXx/pseuds/xXToraUchihaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora Uchiha is the older twin sister of Sasuke. As one of the last three remaining Uchiha, she just may be the strongest. In a world where the Sharingan had been taken away from the women of the Uchiha clan, Tora is the only one to have it. What does this mean? Read to find out.<br/>After being taken from the Akatsuki by Orochimaru and tortured for years, Tora has finally escaped and landed herself back in Konoha. Now she's thrown into the chaos of Team 7, forced to face the twin brother that hated her growing up. But Tora has a special power, one that not even she understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain comes down in a steady rhythm obscuring my view. I wipe it out of my eyes as I continue to run. I force my legs to pump faster, I had to keep moving. I don’t know how long I’ve been running or how far. I definitely don’t know where I’m going. I really don’t care. As long as I get away from _him_. The source of all my nightmares and cause of all my pain. The one who experiments on children and destroys all hope for them. My hand moves to my neck of it’s own accord. Just thinking about him makes the stupid thing hurt. The ugly black mark sits upon my skin, a permanent reminder of his sick experiments. I have to stop soon before the pain becomes too much to bear.

I come to a stop in a large clearing surrounded by a dense forest. The only sound is the constant pitter-patter of the rain as it hits the ground and my ragged breathing. I lean my back against a tree, the rough bark catching on my clothes as I slide into a sitting position. I look down at myself. My clothes are cover in bright crimson blood. It’s not mine, at least I don’t think. I can’t feel any pain except for the curse mark. I hear a sound to my right. My eyes widen and I quickly get to my feet. As I do a wave of pain crashes through my body from the mark. The world around me starts spinning as I’m sucked into blackness.

 

_It’s dark. The kind of dark that swallows everything whole and houses the monsters of your worst nightmares. Laughter echoes all around me, dark and sinister. “Ssssso, you thought you could essssscape,” comes his malicious voice to my left. “You’re a naughty little girl.” Now it’s to my right. I whip my head around desperately trying to find him, but all I see is that all encompassing darkness. “I have a ssspecial punishment for you; it seems that your sssharingan will become mine sssooner than expected!”_

_A blinding white light fills the room. My eyes take a second to adjust to the brightness, but when they do I wish the lights had stayed off. All around me around sharp instruments of torture gleam in the light. Right above me is his gruesome, grinning face. My heart rate skyrockets as adrenaline pumps through me. I strain against my tight bonds, but it’s no use. I can’t break free and as I realize this a wave of terror goes through me. I strain against the bonds again, doubling my efforts._

_“How about we begin? I’ll explain the procccedure to you asss we go,” his smile grew. “It’ss very sssimple. Firsssst, I’m going to ussse thisss,” He holds up a suction type thing, “to sssuck your eyesss from their sssockets. Then I will use thisss,” He places the suction thing down and picks up a serrated blade that glints wickedly in the light, “To sssever them from your head. Then I’m going to placcce them into a sssspecial ssssolution that will keep them ‘alive.' After that, Kabuto will remove my eyesss in a ssssimilar fashion and replace them with yoursss. Any questions before we begin?”_

_“D-do I get a-an anest-sthetic?” I curse myself for how weak and scared my voice sounds._

_“No,” he says laughing._

_“Why not?” I ask my voice coming out stronger._

_“Becausssse,” he says with a sly smile, “It’sss more fun to watch you ssssquirm in pain.”_

_“You are one sick bastard, I hope you burn in Hell,” I spat. He just chuckles and begins moving towards my eyes with the suction. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream, but I can't help the ear-splitting screech that tears through my body. The suction gets closer to my eye. 3 centimeters… 2…1… I braced myself for the pain._

 

I wake with a start to find myself in a hospital bed hooked up to beeping machines. My heart begins to race. He caught me! My eyes take stock of my surroundings and my heart instantly calms and my muscles relax. This isn’t one of his labs, I’m not strapped down and the window to my left shows a beautiful view of a village. On a table to my right is a glass of water, but when I try to grab it my fingers slip right off.

The door creaks open to reveal a blond nurse. “Oh! You’re up!” She exclaims and rushes to y bedside. “How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

“Water,” I croak out. My throat feels like I swallowed a mouthful of sand. She grabs the glass from my bedside table and holds it to my cracked lips. I gulp it down greedily. “How long have I been out?”

“Three days,” She says. “A team of shinobi returning from a mission found you unconscious in the forest just outside of the village. You were covered in black marks and blood so they brought you here to the hospital. I’ll be right back, I need to go inform the Hokage that you’ve woken up.” She rushes out of the room. The Hokage, which must mean I’m in Konoha. I’m home. I look out the window. It’s still as beautiful as I remember.

I turn from the window as the Hokage enters the room. He looks exactly the same as he did when I was younger. His weary eyes study me as he steps in. “Hello.” He says giving me a soft smile.

“Hi,” I answer back uncertainly.

“I am the Hokage of this village and I was wondering if you would answer some questions for me?” He asks.

“I guess,” I reply.

“Let’s start off easy, what is your name?” Here it comes; he’s bound to recognize me. I just hope he doesn’t think that I helped my brother with the massacre.

“T-Tora…Uchiha,” His eyes widen as soon as I say it.

“But how?” He asks. “I thought your brother killed everyone but Sasuke.”

“Itachi… He took me with him to the Akatsuki. We were always close. Closer than anyone in our family. He was the only one who really loved me and he told me that while he could kill everyone else and leave Sasuke, he could never leave me behind.” I explained.

“Start at the massacre and tell me everything,” He demands.

“You might want to sit down this could take awhile.” He takes a seat in a chair to my right and I launch into my story.

 

_A younger me slowly makes her way down the streets of Konoha. I don’t want to go home. Mommy only pays attention to Sasuke and Daddy doesn’t think I’m good enough because I’m girl. Sasuke hates me because I’m stronger than him and big brother pays more attention to me. Itachi’s the only one that loves me there. He’s the only one that knows my secret, the secret that I got my Sharingan a few years ago. Even though no Uchiha woman has gotten it in a couple hundred years._

_I turn the corner to the Uchiha compound and my eyes widen at the site before me. There are bodies everywhere and the streets are bathed in blood. I tear my eyes from the bodies of my relatives and look up to see a dark figure silhouetted in the moonlight further into the compound. A smaller figure falls to the ground in front of him. As if feeling my gaze on him the figure looks up. All I catch is a flash of red eyes before the darkness swallows me._

 

_When I wake up I’m surrounded by cloaked figures. I instantly close my eyes, hoping they didn’t notice I was up and listened to the conversation. “You were supposed to come alone,” says a deep voice._

_“I figured she could be a good addition.” Says the unmistakable voice of my brother._

_“How could a runt like that possibly be of use to us?” Another voice sneered._

_“She’s almost as strong as me,” My brother explains emotionlessly. “And she has the Sharingan. Which I might remind you that no Uchiha woman has had in hundreds of years.”_

_“She can stay,” Says the first voice. “But she works with you and Kisame.”_

_Time to make myself known. “I-Itachi?” I ask, my voice coming out as barely a whisper. “W-Where are w-we?”_

_“Ah. I see you’re up,” he says in a monotone voice. “Tora this is the Akatsuki, an organization I joined. I decided to bring you with me.”_

_“O-Okay,” I say in a small voice._

_“So cute!” I hear someone whisper. Cute? No one's ever called me that before. It's strangely... uplifting._

_I stand up and look around me. There are ten people, including my brother. “So, who exactly are all of you?” I ask._

_“I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki.” Says and orange haired man with piercings covering his face. I recognize him as the owner of the first voice._

_“I’m Konan,” says a pretty woman with short blue hair._

_“Kakuzu,” a man with creepy green eyes and a mask that covers most of his head says._

_“Hidan.” Says a guy with slicked back grey hair also the owner of the second voice that called me a runt. I’ll have to remember to get back at him sometime._

_“Sasori,” says a…puppet? I shudder slightly, discretely moving away from him. I hate puppets._

_“I’m Deidara, un!” Says a guy; well at least I think it’s a guy. His hair is so long, but I mean Itachi has long hair so I guess I can't judge._

_“Names Kisame, I’ll be working with you and your brother,” says a blue guy with shark teeth and gills. I have to admit that’s pretty awesome. He must be strong too, considering the giant sword strapped to his back._

_A man with pale skin and shoulder length black hair crouches down in front of me. His golden snake-like eyes glance over me before meeting mine. “ I am Orochimaru and might I sssay what lovely eyesss you have?” I shudder as his cold hand touches my cheek. My brother’s onyx eyes lock with my identical ones. The look on his face tells me that he wants me to stay away from this Orochimaru freak. Fine by me._

_“Come on Tora, I’ll show you to your room,” Itachi says, pulling me behind him, as if to shield me from Orochimaru. Needless to say I'm glad to be away from that creeper._

 

“I stayed with the Akatsuki until Orochimaru left. The night he defected from the organiztion he injected me with something to cut off my chakra and knock me out, then took me with him to one of his hideouts. He wanted my Sharingan eyes, originally he wanted to take Itachi’s, but Itachi was too strong. A few days ago I broke out of his lair. I passed out while running and next thing I knew I was waking up here.” The Hokage is silent after I finish my tale.

“What did Orochimaru do to you when you were with him?” He finally asks. The memories start to resurface, but I push them back, refusing to go to that dark place.

“Please don’t make me answer that,” I say in a small voice. “Those memories... I've suppressed so many of them. I just... they're to painful to think about.

“I won’t make you answer anything you don’t want to,” he replies kindly.

“I can tell you this though. As a result of Orochimaru’s experiments I have this weird… power. I have these… visions.” I pause, trying to figure out how to explain it. “As of now, they've only been about the past. They started about three months ago, so I don't know if they'll progress to anything more than that, but every time I have one I black out. They're completely random though. Does any of this make sense to you?”

“It’s a little hard to understand, but I think I get the concept.”

“Good, because I don't quite understand it myself. In fact, I'm not even sure Orochimaru understands it.”

“Well Tora, you're welcome to stay in the village for as long as you'd like. We can offer you protection from Orochimaru.”

“Thank you, Lord Hokage.” I bow my head slightly, happy that I'll have a safe place to stay.

“However,” he puts his finger up making my heart drop. It's never a good sign when they add stipulations. “You must work as a shinobi in the village to earn your place. Also, if you leave the village without permission for any longer than twelve hours we'll assume you've went back to the Akatsuki and will list you as a rouge. At least until we determine where your loyalties lie.”

“I can live with that.” I smile. “Thank you for your kindness.”

“You start as a shinobi tomorrow. You'll have genin ranking along with the other children your age. I'm placing you a on Team 7, your sensei will pick you up from here tomorrow to show you to the apartment you'll be staying in, I don't think your brother is quite ready to have you move into the Uchiha Compound with him.”

“I wouldn't want to live in the compound with Sasuke anyways.” I assure him. The old man stands with a smile.

“Welcome back to Konoha, Tora.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Just sign here and you’re free to go.” The receptionist says. I pick up the pen and sign my name on the release form. I only spent one day awake at this hospital and it was the most boring day of my life. I hate hospitals, they remind me of Orochimaru’s experimentation rooms. I turn away from the desk and notice a silver-haired shinobi approaching me. He's tall, and maybe in his mid to late twenties. A mask covers the lower half of his face and his forehead protector is slanted to cover his left eye. The one visible eye is the color of charcoal and he uses it to study me closely.

“Are you Tora Uchiha?” he asks.

“Depends who wants to know.”

“Her new sensei,” the man replies.

“Oh, then in that case. Nice to meet you, my name’s Tora!” I say brightly.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Kakashi Hatake.” He says with a chuckle. “As I said before, I’m your sensei. The Hokage sent me to take you to buy some ninja tools and show you to your new apartment. After that we’re going to go meet the rest of our team.”

“Cool,” I say, “Lead the way.” We walk out of the hospital and start heading down the busy streets of Konoha. “So, what’s the team like?”

“Well, I really don’t know,” he says while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “Today’s the day the new genin get assigned to their teams. I have to go meet them at the academy, but I thought I’d pick you up and get your weapons first and then go to meet them. Actually we’re late.”

“Late?” I ask, tone coming out a bit harsher than planned. “You do realize we could get my weapons after we meet the team, right?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m usually late. It will help them get used to it and teach them some patience.” He says, not the least bit affected by my tone of voice.

“If you say so,” I respond, my skepticism clear.

“Besides, the shop is right here, so why no go in?” He ushers me into a shop to my left. The place is full of deadly weapons. The walls are lined with katanas, all sheathed in case a child wanders in on accident, and the shelves are packed with everything from smoke bombs to exploding tags to smaller ninja weapons. “Pick what you want, the Hokage gave me money to pay for it.”

“Sweet,” I mutter and stalk forward to browse the store. I'm not really picky in my choice of weapons, so I just grab some shuriken and kunai as well as a weapons pouch and thigh sheath before taking them to the front of the shop where Kakashi is waiting for me.

The old man behind the counter gives me a kind smile and rings up my items. “Will this be all?” He asks, bagging the objects.

“Yes,” I answer with a slight smile. Kakashi hands the man some money, which he turns down with a polite smile.

“It's on the house. I'm always happy to set up new genin with free weaponry as a thank you for going into service to protect our village.” He nods towards me and I grin in response. Kakashi and I give him our thanks before setting out to my apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you sure this is the right room?” I ask Kakashi as I try to get the damn door to open.

“Positive.” He replies.

“Well something’s obviously wrong with this door! It won’t open!”

“Let me see the key.” He says holding out his hand and I give him the stupid piece of metal. “Oops, I gave you the wrong key.” He chuckles in embarrassment.

“Then where’s the right one!” I exclaim.

“Hold on, let me check my pocket.” He shoves his hand into the pocket of his pants and begins digging around. “Ah! Here it is!” He grins, handing it to me.

“Idiot,” I mumble as I shove the key into the lock and sure enough, it fits! I push the door open and enter the apartment. It’s small, containing only a bed, kitchen, and bathroom. I make my way to the bed and notice a small closet next to it. I open the door to find it filled with clothes. “How did these get here?” I wonder aloud.

“The Hokage had someone go out and buy them for you,” Kakashi says from behind me. “I believe the Uchiha crest has been put on all of the shirts too.

“Awesome! Do you mind if I change before we go meet the team?”

“Not at all,” he says as he steps out of the apartment. I pick out a navy blue top with the Uchiha crest on the back and a mesh shirt to wear underneath it and put them on. I then pull on a pair of white shorts that end a little above mid-thigh, a pair of black ninja sandals and a pair of black fingerless gloves that go to my elbow. To finish off the look I tie my leaf headband around my waist like a belt and put on my weapons pouch and kunai sheath. I quickly tie my long, dark brown hair into a high ponytail with my bangs covering my left eye. I look in a full-length mirror on the wall and smile. It's been a long time since I've been able to look in a mirror and not see injuries from recent experiments. I hesitate for a second before pulling out the necklace that my mother gave me at birth, the only thing she ever gave me. A strong silver chain with a charm in the shape of the Uchiha fan. It’s a simple thing really, not worth very much. In fact the only reason I have it is because my grandmother, who died shortly after my birth, made her give it to me. It's been passed down in our family for generations. I stare at it for a few more seconds before clasping the chain around my neck.

I step outside my apartment, taking care to lock the door, and glance at Kakashi. “Ready to go?”

The silver haired man jumps, quickly shutting the orange book he was reading and stashing it in his bag before I could read the title. “Yeah.” He answers, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Lead the way,” I say, not commenting on the coloring of his face. The walk to the academy is filled with conversation centered around strategy and different fighting styles. I can tell that I’m going to get along with Kakashi. We get to the academy and stop at a classroom door. I open it and begin to walk in when a chalkboard eraser falls on my head. I freeze mid-step and turn to glare at a stupid looking blond kid in an orange jumpsuit who is laughing hysterically. “I’m guessing you’re the one who did this,” I say in a dangerously low voice.

“So what if I was?” He asks cockily.

“I bet you feel really clever right now, don’t you?” I growl, taking a threatening step towards him. My hand goes to the holster on my thigh, slowly unbuttoning it.

“I sure do! You didn’t even see it coming!” He cackles.

“Bet you didn’t see this coming,” I snarl and lunge towards him only to be stopped in midair by someone grabbing the back of my shirt.

“Their called teammates Tora, not punching bags.” Kakashi scolds, releasing me.

“Whatever,” I mutter as I sit on top of a desk and look around. I notice that there are two other kids in here other than the blond idiot. One of them is a pink haired girl that doesn't look too strong, but I try not to judge a book by its cover. She’s drooling over the other guy in the room. He has raven hair shape spiked up in the back- though it kinda looks like the butt of a duck- and he looks like he has a stick firmly shoved up his ass.

His onyx eyes meet mind and I feel my breath catch in my throat. “S-Sasuke?” I whisper.

“Oh no, not another Sasuke fan-girl,” the blond kid laments. “Why do all the girls have a crush on a loser like him?”

“Don't call Sasuke a loser!” The pink haired girl shouts, hitting the blond on the top of the head. Sasuke just stares at me, a confused look on his face.

“Oh come on,” I roll my eyes at him. How dense can he be? I mean we look exactly alike, except for our hair. “I know you hated me, but that's no excuse for not recognizing your own twin sister.” His face goes white in understanding, a look of sadness crossing his features. However, it's brief and in the next moment he's in front of me, arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

“Tora.” He breathes, breath tickling my ear. “I thought you were dead.” I awkwardly raise my arms and wrap them around his neck.

“Not dead,” I mutter, patting the back of his head. “I just left for a while, but now I'm back.”

“I'm glad.”

“Could someone please tell me what’s going on!” The blond kid yells, completely ruining our brother-sister moment. My brother releases me and I turn to glare at the idiot. That was the first time Sasuke ever willingly spoke to me, let alone hugged me, and he just ruined it.

“This,” Sasuke says pointing at me. “Is my twin sister.”

“Older twin sister,” I correct him.

“Does it really matter?” He asks.

“It matters to me,” I mutter and turn to Kakashi. “So, um, what are we gonna do now?”

“You’re going to meet me on the roof.” He says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

I turn to my teammates with a mischievous grin. “See ya up there,” I give them a mock salute before doing a transportation jutsu. “Hi Kakashi!” I greet as I appear on the roof.

“You can do a transportation jutsu?” He asks, surprise written all over his face.

“Yeah, Itachi taught me,” I answer, nonchalantly picking at my fingernails.

“Of course he did,” he says under his breath as the door bursts open and Sasuke, the girl, and the other guy come through. “So,” Kakashi drawls in a bored tone as he sits on the railing. “Let’s start by introducing ourselves.”

“What do you want us to say?” asks the girl.

“Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of stuff.”

“Can you go as an example?” Does she really need an example? I mean it's not that hard.

“My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…well, I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things as well. As for my dream… you don’t need to know that.” I sweat drop, he’s joking, right? “Okay, your turn.” He says pointing at me.

“Fine,” I sigh, “I’m Tora Uchiha. I don’t like a lot of things now, but I used to like to piss Itachi off because I was the only one who could get a reaction out of him. My list of dislikes is way to long to share, but snakes are at the top of the list. And for a dream, I don’t really have one. I like to take things day by day.” I see Sasuke’s jaw clench at my mention of Itachi. Note to self, do not talk about Itachi in front of Sasuke.

“Thank you Tora, now you.” He points at the blond kid.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!” He shouts. Kami, he’s loud! I tune out the irritating kid and look up at the sky. My thoughts drift to Sasuke. He’s changed so much. He doesn’t seem as happy as he used to be. I know everyone’s dead, but he could at least try to move on. I wonder if he still hates me. He did hug me earlier, but that was just because of the shock of finding out he still had a living relative.

I tune back in as the pink haired girl starts talking. “My name is Sakura Haruno and I like,” her eyes shift over to Sasuke, “Someone.” I see Sasuke still has his fan-girls. I ignore the rest of her stuttering about “someone” until it’s Sasuke’s turn.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha. I don’t have time to like things, but I dislike a certain man. My dream… my dream is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will kill a certain someone, avenge my clan, then continue on the legacy of the Uchiha!” Well, he’s not over it yet. I forgave Itachi right away when he confessed to me what he did. He may not have told me his reasons for killing everyone, but I knew they must have been important. I didn't like our family very much, but I know Itachi still loved them despite his flaws. It would have taken something serious to make him commit mass murder like that.

“So, what now?” I ask looking at Kakashi.

“Meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 5am.” He says, “Oh and don’t eat breakfast.” He sends me a closed eye smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Tora,” Sasuke says regarding me with cool eyes. “We need to talk.” Shit. He’s going to ask about Itachi. I can’t tell him anything; I promised Itachi that if I ever found myself back in Konoha I wouldn’t divulge any information about the Akatsuki to anyone, especially Sasuke.

“I-I would love to, but I have to, um, go find, uh, Kakashi so he can... show me how to get back to my new apartment.” Whew, dodged a bullet there.

“Apartment?” He asks surprised. “You aren’t going to live at the compound?”

“I would, but I didn't think you'd want me there.” I admit, then add quietly, “Not to mention all the memories of abuse that place is bound to trigger.”

“How could you think that?” He asks sounding slightly hurt. “I'd love for your to come back home.”

“It's fine really,” I smile, waving my hand dismissively. “I just got back to Konoha a few days ago and living on my own would make the transition easier.”

“Sasuke!” Sakura interrupts and I sigh in relief at the change in topic. “Do you maybe... want to go get something to eat with me?”

“Hn, no.” I see he has Itachi’s amazing vocabulary.

“I’ll go get something to eat with you Sakura!” Naruto yells, bouncing up and down next to her.

“I wasn’t talking to you baka!” She yells back as she hits him to the head. Ouch, poor guy. Sasuke ignores them and walks off prompting Sakura to scramble after him. I walk over to Naruto and regard him with sympathetic eyes. He still looks a bit out of it and has a huge lump on his head.

“Hey Naruto,” I say, waving a hand in his face to try and get his attention.

“She shut me down, again.” He mutters to himself.

“Naruto,” I repeat, this time louder, and he looks up at me. “Why don’t we go get some ramen? I’ll pay.”

His eyes widen, “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s no fun getting rejected by someone you like. So I, being your new friend, will cheer you up!” He just stares at me for a few minutes before jumping up with a huge smile on his face.

“I know the perfect place we can go! They make the best ramen in the world!” He yells as he grabs my wrist. My surroundings begin to swirl around me and Naruto disappears into a mix of colors blurring around me. When the world rights itself again, I’m standing outside of the academy. A little blond boy sits on a swing with a melancholy expression on his face. There’s a crowd of parents with their children and I can hear them whisper about him being the boy with the nine tailed fox demon inside of him. They then lean down to their children and tell them to stay away. Scene after scene of this boy’s horrible life pass before my eyes. Adults shun and scorn him, while no children want to be his friend.

I blink as I come back to the real world and look ahead to see Naruto as he drags me down the street. That was his past. It’s amazing how upbeat and positive he is even though he went through all of that. It’s surprising that he doesn’t think of himself as a monster, though judging from what I saw; he doesn’t know what he is. We stop at a little shop called Ichiraku and Naruto pulls me inside. “Why hello there Naruto!” An older man says with a smile on his face. “What can I get you and your friend here to eat?”

“A pork miso ramen with extra pork.” He says.

“I’ll have the same,” I respond with a polite smile.

“I’ll have them ready in a few minute,” the man chuckles and turns around to begin cooking.

“Okay!” Naruto turns to me with a grin. “So if you’re Sasuke’s sister, why haven’t I seen you before?”

“I left with our older brother a few years ago and only recently returned.” I explain, then pause wondering how much I should tell him. After a moment I decided that Naruto's harmless and add, “Before that I was never allowed to leave the Uchiha compound. My father was embarrassed of me so he kept me locked away.”

“Why was he embarrassed of you?” Naruto asks.

“He thought that I wouldn’t amount to anything because I’m a girl. He never said a word to me and it got to be so bad that I stopped eating dinner with the rest of the family and ate in my room.”

“That must have been tough.” The sincerity in his voice makes me give him a half smile.

“It was, but I survived,” I shrug. “My older brother, he was the only one who cared about me. Because we were the head of the clan the rest of my family followed my father’s example and ignored my existence. Even my own mother ignored me. Sasuke hated me, Itachi paid more attention to me than him. He, like everyone else, thought I was useless and didn’t get why Itachi would waste his time giving attention to a useless piece of trash.” I can feel tears threaten to fall from my eyes, but I will them back. “Sometimes, I would imagine what it would be like to have a family that loved me, but I always had to return to reality.”

“Here you kids go,” the man says as he places our food in front of us.

“Thank you,” I murmur softly and begin eating.

“I understand how you feel,” Naruto pats me on the shoulder, sadness lurking in his cerulean eyes. “I grew up without parents and sometimes I would dream what it would be like for them to actually be alive, but morning always comes sooner or later.” We eat the rest of our meals in silence. When we finish I put some money on the counter to pay for our food and turn to Naruto.

“I enjoyed this, we should hang out again sometime.” I give him one of my rare, genuine smiles.

“Yeah, this was fun.” Naruto stretches his arms over his head and lets out a yawn.

“Um, Naruto?” I mutter, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Well, um, I kind of don’t know where my apartment is.” I say giving an uncomfortable laugh.

“Really?” He cocks his head to the side in disbelief.

“Well, I have the address, but I don’t know how to get there.”

“Let me see the address,” he demands. I hand him a piece of paper that I wrote my address down on. He reads it over and a goofy grin spreads over his face.

“What?” I ask in confusion. “What is it?”

He looks up at me and his grin widens. “Tora,” he says, “You live right next door to me!”

My own grin begins to form. “Really?” I ask and he shakes his head up and down. “That’s so cool! I get to live by my new friend!”

“Not friend,” Naruto says, face becoming serious.

“What?” I ask, heart stopping. Did I read all the signs wrong? I mean, I've never been very good at making friends, but I don't remember doing anything to make him not want to be friends.

“I'm not just your friend,” he says slowly. “I'm going to be the brother Sasuke never was for you, okay?”

“Okay!” I smile, tears pricking at my eyes.

“Now let’s go home!” He shouts and drags me down the street to our apartment building, not bothering to let me learn the way. He drags me up the stairs and stops outside of my door.

“Night Naruto,” I say.

“Night Tora,” He replies giving me a hug. I return it immediately and snuggle my head in his chest for a moment. Eventually we let each other go and he gives me one last wave before going to his apartment door. I enter my own apartment and go straight to the shower, washing away the stress of the day. I dry my hair quickly and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I crawl into bed and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, so the editing process is taking longer than I anticipated. Fourteen year old me was trigger happy with the swear words and not very descriptive so I have a lot of rewriting to do, but I look forward to the improvements I'm going to be making. As always I thank you for reading and hope you want to continue on with Tora's story.  
> ~Tora

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thanks for reading the first chapter of this lovely fic. I currently have many chapters written, but plan on editing them so updates will be often, until I catch up then they tend to be sporadic. The chapters are short in the beginning, but as they go on they start to become lengthy. Right now it's coming up on two years since this was started (about 20 chapters in right now), so be assured that I will never abandon it. I don't have anything else to say, but I eagerly anticipate your feedback.  
> ~Tora


End file.
